The Metropolitan
by shane'svoice
Summary: The story of Jane, Emma, Maura, and Regina living in Boston. Rizzles. SwanQueen. (Summary will be updated later)
1. The Bittersweet Beginning

**The Metropolitan**

**Chapter 1: The Bittersweet Beginning **

_*Note: I don't know where I'm going with this. I'm not even sure if this is going to be continued. I've never written anything with Rizzles but I love them so much along with SwanQueen, I wanted to try this. Reviews are always appreciated. _

...

Detective Jane Rizzoli emptied her beer bottle in one long swig. She needed all the liquid courage tonight.

She waited in her dark booth. The silver brimmed clock across the room ticked away the long minutes. The bright lights of downtown Boston was visible outside the window. Cars rushed past in the busy streets. Jane ordered another bottle.

The bartender was hard at work. The demanding patrons kept her from sending the usual soft glances along her way. Jane tried to catch those eyes again, but the girl turned around to fill another pitcher. Dejected, she slouched back on her seat. Someone tuned the old jukebox back to rock and roll. Jane lit a cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke in the air.

Maura Isles. She had said that name a thousand times in her head the first time she heard it in this bar. She memorized the sound of it coming out like a soft whistle through those luscious lips. She imagined the twinkle in her hazel eyes, the long eyelashes, and the blonde curl she tucked behind her ear gently as she poured Jane her drink. Of course, that wasn't all she had noticed the first time around. She'd be the world's worst liar if she didn't admit to giving her a once over every time Maura turned around, or that her eyes didn't wander when she leaned over to place her drink on her table. Jane couldn't take her eyes off her.

She could tell the bartender enjoyed her company. Sometimes a brush along her arm when taking her order, a bright smile when she walked through the doors, or a drink on the house gave her all the green lights she needed. Every other night she'd stay back until Maura closed, then walk her to her car, chatting on the way.

"Have you always been a bartender?"

"It's something I'm trying..."

"I don't think I understand."

"Just for experience you know."

"So you only work once a week? What do you do the rest of the time?"

"I'm a med student at BU"

"Oh!"

"Have you always been a cop?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"I like your badge."

"Thank you."

.

"Sorry, didn't get a chance to talk to you today."

"That's okay. This...this is okay...we're talking now."

"Did you...you didn't wait all this time just to talk to me, did you detective?"

"Call me Jane."

She had smiled.

"Well, Jane?"

"Maybe..."

She had chuckled softly, playing with her car keys.

.

"That bastard, how dare he?! I will fucking throw his slimy ass into-

"Jane, really, it's okay."

"No it isn't! The shit he was saying about you...your...damn it!"

"I was about to throw him out anyway, you didn't have to punch him and break his jaw!"

"He was being an asshole to you!"

"I can take care of myself, detective."

Jane had shuffled her feet, grumbling under her breath. Before stepping into her car, Maura had turned around suddenly, not giving Jane a chance to step back. She had leaned into her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "...but I do appreciate the help, detective. That bastard got what was coming to him. Thank you for your kind service."

"Anytime...ma'am..." She had jokingly saluted her.

Maura chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you," she had said again, in a whisper, and got in her car. Jane had stood under the streetlight with a huge grin on her face.

All of those moments were making her smile now. She watched the last patron walk out of the bar, whistling happily. Maura turned off a couple lights and started wiping the counter. Jane got up from her seat and walked over.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Maura looked up, smiling, and Jane lost all the words she was going to say.

_...I have to say something...I was gonna say...goddammit what was I gonna say...you're gorgeous...you're interesting...go out with me...dammit what do I say?!_

She rubbed the back of her neck. Cleared her throat. Shuffled her feet. Nothing allowed the words to leave her mouth. The hazel eyes were watching her intently.

"I...um...Maura...I w-was...wondering...if you would-

"Yes."

Jane gaped at the woman.

"But you don't even know what I'm asking!" she blurted out.

"Whatever it is. Yes."

"Oh fine then, I'll pick you up at midnight tomorrow. Bring your shovel."

"...bring my...?"

"Yeah, we're going to rob a grave"

"Jane I don't see wh- oh! Its a joke!" Maura saw the grin she was fighting to keep off her face. It earned her a swat on her arm, "Oh you're terrible! For a minute I actually thought you were suggesting we run off to the graveyard. Well, as a medical student the idea of corpses don't horrify me but I'd rather we did something...nice...for our first date."

"...like?" Jane raised her eyebrow.

Maura chuckled and pulled her closer. As Jane wrapped her arm around her waist, she tiptoed and kissed the detective on her lips.

Jane tasted the cherry gloss Maura painted her lips with. She felt the long fingers tangling into her curls. She held her against her body as their kiss lingered.

_Maura...Maura...Maura..._

"Something like this..." Maura whispered as they came up for air, still held tightly in Jane's arms, "maybe more..."

"More is good." Jane mumbled, capturing her lips again.

...

She missed again. The ball smacked against the metal rim and bounced off in the distance.

Emma let out a frustrated groan, and unzipped her blue hoodie. She threw it on the side and fanned herself with her sweaty white t-shirt. Her bandana was soaked and plastered over her blonde curls. The night was exceptionally humid for September, and she had been practising for hours.

She couldn't concentrate.

_Final tryouts next week...gotta make it...gotta make it..._

She picked up the basketball and tried the layup again. It bounced back.

"_...you're a horrible kisser..."_

"_Is that so? Well we still have five minutes in this trap hole might as well use it to practice..."_

"_Mmmm..."_

She froze on the spot as the memories flooded her mind.

_Dammit it was a stupid dare...it meant nothing...she said it meant nothing...I can't let this stop me..._

_It was dark. They were standing so close together. Someone was cheering them on outside, counting down the seven minutes. _

_She was yanked forward by her collar, her lips crushed. Emma didn't protest. She didn't pull back. Her lips were soft. Their breaths were getting heavier. Legs wrapped around her waist, she held her up against the closet wall, pressing into her, losing herself in the scorching kiss. _

_She wanted to pull her hair, bite her lips down. She wanted to rip her clothes off and touch her everywhere. But time was ticking by so fast...so fast..._

_Then it was all over. She was thrown off, left in the dark to fumble with her buttons while the other girl stormed past._

"_This means nothing," was all Emma heard before Regina Mills slammed the door close behind her. _

Emma took a few deep breaths. Cleared her head.

_It meant nothing...it meant nothing...she won't even look at me...it meant nothing..._

She tried again.

...

Jane knocked on the poster covered door. The strums paused on the other side.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be up this late. Don't you have class in the morning?"

"So?"

"So, bed. Now."

"Can't sleep," Emma mumbled and plucked the low E.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jane asked.

"Nah"

"Well keep it down then would ya? I've got a lady in the house."

Emma smirked and looked up at her, "you scored, sis?"

"Big time," Jane grinned, "put ear plugs on or something it might get loud."

"Ew! Get outta here!"

Laughing the detective shut the door and walked down the hall into her own bedroom. Maura was waiting for her under the covers.

She took her shirt off. Her pants. Maura pulled her down on top of her, claiming her lips. Her bedroom windows were open, letting in the soft nightly breeze. Jane kissed her everywhere. Her smooth shoulders. Th length of her neck. The swell of her breasts. Her quivering abdomen. Her lips lingered between Maura's slender legs. Her scent was intoxicating. Her taste maddening. Jane lost herself. Maura cried out her name, clutching dark curls under her fingers.

Faint tune of November Rain floated into the room. A guitar played down the hall with a quiet voice singing along:

_Nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_

Their bodies moved in rhythms of their own. Rising and falling. Slow and fast. Whispers and moans. Sweat beaded on heated skins.

"Wow..." Maura whispered as they lay awake after. She was curled up within Jane's arms, leaning on the detective's chest. Jane was playing with her blonde curls, she kissed the top of her head. Maura smiled.

"Stay the night?" Jane asked, tracing circles on her lover's back.

"Mmmm...I'm way too comfortable to move anyway..."

The detective chuckled and pulled the bed sheet over their bodies.

...

It was disgusting, Emma thought bitterly as she watched the brunette.

She was sitting on his lap, right in the middle of the food court. Him and his dumb friends ogling her like some prize up for grabs. She's better than that.

Regina Mills wouldn't even spare her a glance when she walked past their table. Emma couldn't catch the dark brown eyes when she stood in line for her burger, fries and chocolate shake. She sat down on an empty table, watching her laughing at his jokes, kissing his cheeks. Flirting...

The monster inside her was screaming in protest. But what could she do.

Emma imagined herself storming right up to their table, grabbing the piece of shit by the neck and kicking him in the nuts, then taking Regina's hand and pulling her away. They would walk out of this place and go somewhere where she could finally look into those gorgeous eyes and tell her those seven minutes in a dingy closet meant everything. Everything.

But Emma stayed on her table and quietly munched on her burger.

...


	2. At the Corner of Washington St

**Chapter 2: At the Corner of Washington St.**

They were talking about her. Emma paused in the hallway, listening to the voices coming from the living room.

"...Ma loved her from the beginning. Her story was pretty...well... erm...the first time Ma saw her at the orphanage it just broke her heart. We were doing a charity run, and out comes little Emma, running for her life with a mob of kids chasing after her. Apparently she stole someone's ball. Punched someone in the face. She runs straight into Ma and suddenly Mama Rizzoli sees the light and decides to adopt the lost soul. I hated her at first. She kept following me around, taking my stuff, hiding in my car trunk to go to college parties...

"Awh!"

"Yeah yeah. The kid grew on me. She wanted to go to community college but I put my foot down on that. Told her, like hell she's gonna throw away all that smarts. So what if we gotta work a little harder to put her through BU. A university degree goes a long way. I couldn't go but I'd be damned if my baby sis didn't. In the end it all worked out when she scored this huge scholarship. Her first year's all paid for."

"That's wonderful!"

"She worked really hard. Now she's trying for this athletic scholarship..."

Emma smiled a little as her sister rambled on and on about her talents. She rarely heard praises coming out of her elder sibling's mouth. This was a treat.

She sneaked out of her bedroom window, leaving Jane and Maura's voices behind.

The city was barely awake. The sky was overcast, clouds rumbled from time to time. In the grey light, a girl swept the steps of the homeless shelter. A dump truck passed by. Paper boys rolled out their bicycles and loaded up the bins with the morning papers. Emma stuffed her hands inside her red jacket and walked towards main street.

Angela was placing a hot tray of cinnamon buns on the rack when the door bell jingled.

"Em! You're here early! I thought you were going to practice this morning."

"I'm on my way Ma, do you have the box?"

"I do sweetie, give me a minute."

Emma waited by the counter. The smell of cinnamon was filling the room. Angela had turned on the tiny bright yellow bulbs in the pastry showcase, making the donuts and danishes glisten deliciously.

"Here take one with you." Angela started to pack a chocolate danish for her after handing her the box.

"No, ma you know I can't eat before practice."

"Eat it after then!"

"Nah its gonna be all soft I'll get one after lunch."

"Suit yourself."

"Did you pack the fresh ones?"

"Straight outta the oven."

"Thanks ma,"

"One of these days you're gonna tell me where you take 'em to right?"

"Maybe. Gotta go!"

Emma hugged her tightly and stepped out of the shop, carrying the pink box under her arm.

...

Regina smiled as she reached inside the mailbox. She carried everything inside the Mills residence and set everything down on the dining table. She made herself a cup of cappuccino and pulled a chair.

The curtains were parted and the tall windows opened. The maid, Anna, had cleaned the place spotless in the morning. The sun was pouring into the room. Regina wrapped a silk shawl around her shoulder against the chilly draft and pulled her legs up on the chair.

She sorted through her mails. Invitation. Invitation. Letter from Paris. Invitation. Charity. Invitation.

She opened the letter and instantly recognized her mother's handwriting- enjoying the weather, Paris is divine, met a prince, quite handsome, think about marriage blah blah. She tossed it away and eagerly reached for the pink box instead.

...

Detective Rizzoli paced around the body. Female. Nineteen- twenty years of age. Blonde. Stripped naked. Clothes missing.

"Defensive wounds around her fingers, wrists and shoulder suggest she tried very hard to fight off the killer. No sign of blood splatter. All possessions missing. We'll have to examine her further to determine time of death and how she died."

"Well the rope mark around her throat is kind of giving it away doc-

Jane faced Dr. Hope Martin. The doctor took off her gloves and signed the transfer papers.

"I don't want to come to any conclusion without further testing, detective. Isles, where'd you go?"

The detective quickly turned at the sound of high heels striding across the street. Maura Isles appeared holding her clipboard.

"Right here, Dr. Martin."

"Good, I want you to run all the basic tests including the rape kit. There was mud under her fingertips I want you to find its location. I want the full report ready by tomorrow morning before I open her up. Clear?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Good girl. See that the body gets transferred properly. I don't trust these morgue hands...too young and inexperienced..."

As the doctor stalked of rambling, Jane and Maura fell into step together.

"You didn't tell me you're working for BPD!"

"I only got the job last week, and its not even a permanent position yet. Although Dr. Martin seems very impressed with my performance so far."

"Wait, does this mean I get to see you more often?" Jane's eyes lit up expectantly.

Maura smiled, "...maybe..."

"Yes!"

Jane punched the air gleefully as Maura chuckled and climbed into the med van. The body was being wheeled into the back, ready to be driven to the BPD morgue.

"If you're done ogling the fresh meat shall we get back to business?"

Jane threw a threatening look at her brother, the newly made detective Frankie Rizzoli, who had just walked up beside her. He smirked and pointed towards the crime scene. Frost and Korsak were brushing for prints.

"Okay, so what do we know so far?"

"No blood. No prints, hell not even a foot print. No hair. No-

"Is there anything we do have?"

"Mud. Lots of it."

"See this is what's odd. How do you get so much mud in a mall parking lot, especially when it barely rained last night. And there's wasn't a single trace of it on the body, except for the fingernails."

"Well," said Frankie as he walked with Jane towards the yellow tape, "obviously the killer had mud all over him."

"Hmm...but why not on the body?"

"He wiped her clean?"

"He did a damn good job then, cause unless he gave her a bath it wouldn't come off so easily."

"Maybe he did give her a bath," Korsak piped in, running his pen rapidly over his notepad, "the ME will be able to tell us for sure. And if he did then we can count off finding DNA on her."

Jane looked around. The parking lot was dimly lit, very few cars around. Anyone could dump a body here and get away unnoticed...unless...

"Security cameras?" she asked

Frost shook his head, "all went down after the black out last month, the company was never compensated for the power surge so they never got repaired."

"Damn it!" Jane paced around, "what the hell happened here...?"

...

As afternoon sun dazzled the glass bodies of the skyscrapers, the city streets got busier. Men in power suits walked out of the sandwich shops and steak houses, ready to return to work. An ice cream truck rolled by, playing the old familiar tune. Children raced out shaking quarters and dimes in their fists for the snow cones. A white Mercedez-Benz zoomed past them and stopped at the corner of Washington street. A pair of black pencil heels stepped out on the pavement. Regina Mills took off her sunglasses and walked into Angela's Baked Goods.

"Afternoon!" a woman chimed from the counter. Regina noted the Italian accent and smiled politely.

"Hello! You have a lovely shop, are you the baker Angela?"

"That is me," the older woman smiled, "what would you like today?"

"Oh nothing I was just stopping by to say thank you, I'm Regina Mills" she held out her hand. The woman shook her hand, "thank me? What for?"

"For the cookies, the samples you have been sending me for the past two weeks. They're truly a lovely morning delight. Thank you."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I have no idea what you're talking about. We don't have any samples going out. Well unless you walk by our shop on Friday afternoons in the spring, then there's usually someone there with a tray of mini cannolis, but we don't do delivery."

Regina brought out the empty pink box and showed it to her, "a box like this has been showing up in my mail box every other day for two weeks. Full of white chocolate and Macademia nut cookies, your bakery's name is on it!"

The woman looked at the box, then at her, then back at the box, and back at her. Then she laughed.

"Oh I'll be damned!" she chuckled, "so this is what's been happening, huh. Hah ha!"

"I'm sorry, I don't-

"Yes I suppose it is from us. And you can expect many more boxes like this, Miss Mills...haha hahaha!"

She was nuts, that's what Regina thought. She thanked the woman again and turned around, thoroughly confused.

She hurried out of the door.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

Her head spun from the collision. Regina nearly lost her footing on the steps but an arm grabbed her waist and steadied her quickly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where-

She stopped rambling as soon as she saw who it was she had bumped into.

Her sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders, showing her toned biceps glistening with sweat. The red and white jersey she wore had Terriers written on it in bold letters. A baseball cap was turned backwards on her head, the mass of blonde curls loose underneath.

She jumped out of the girl's grip and bent down to pick up her purse, which she had dropped in the hassle.

"Thank you" she muttered under her breath and quickly walked past the girl standing quietly.

"Why do you do that..."

Regina stopped on her tracks as she heard Emma speak behind her.

"Do what?"

"Walk away from me like I'm toxic or something."

"I don't think I understand."

The girl walked right up to her and stopped only when their faces were an inch apart, staring straight into her eyes. Regina took a quick breath and forgot to let it out.

"You haven't said a word to me since that night..."

"We hardly ever had any conversations before. I don't know you that well."

"At least we used to talk. And since that night...you've been ignoring me."

"You're..." Regina caught her voice from shaking and poke slowly, "not important enough to ignore."

Emma arched her eyebrow. Green eyes searched her face intently.

"Is that it then? I'm not important enough and...he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"We kissed dammit! We kissed! And as I recall you liked it! You totally got into it and then you just walked out on me!"

"It meant nothing!"

"So you say!"

"I do!"

"Sure didn't seem like it in the closet. You were all over me!"

"YOU were all over me!"

"You liked it!"

"You're a horrible kisser! And it was just a stupid game, you just deluded yourself into believing I liked it, I didn't!"

"Oh really," Emma said, her eyes lighting up furiously, "well why don't you kiss me right here, right now and prove it."

Regina glared at her, "I don't have to prove anything."

The girl smirked and said, "well then that just tells me you were totally into it and-

She didn't know why she took that step forward. She hated that smug expression, telling her she was losing somehow. Regina Mills wasn't a loser. Ever.

So she kissed her. In the middle of the sidewalk, beside her parked Mercedes- Benz, under bright daylight she grabbed Emma Swan's face and crushed her lips. She heard the basketball drop and bounce away. She felt her heart jump up to her throat. Her mind swam back to the night, in the dark closed space, Emma's breath on her neck, her fingers tangled in the web of blonde curls, Emma's lips on hers...her lips...her lips...

She broke the kiss ignoring the wailing protests of her mind. She was clutching the front of Emma's basketball jersey tightly in her fist. She let go quickly and pushed her away.

"See..." she muttered, breathless, "nothing...I f-feel nothing...bye!"

Regina stormed away and escaped inside her car.

"Home. Now." she ordered her driver who nodded and started the car.

_Oh my god..._

She tried to calm her racing heart. She could still taste her on her lips. Her fingertips were moist from touching Emma's sweaty neck. Her face was burning, almost stinging, from the maddening kiss.

_How do I forget this...how can I...god why did I do that...and why did it feel...so good..._

She wanted to disappear in the shadow of the back seat. She could never face her again. What would she say? If Emma didn't believe her before she would never now. She didn't believe it herself.

_Like hell it meant nothing...damn it!_

Regina chanced a look towards the girl still standing at the foot of Angela's Baked Goods. Looking bewildered.

Just before her car rolled away, Regina saw Emma's lips move, whispering something to herself.

"Wow...wow..."

_..._

_*Note: Just a heads up that I'm still not sure about how far this will continue. Forgive me if it abruptly disappears off , I just started my first year at uni and working part time too so I barely have time to write. I do however have a lot of love for Rizzles and Swanqueen, which is why I'm writing this story. However I don't want to get your hopes up and then abandon the story. As long as you know what you're in for and willing to give this a chance, I shall try my best to keep it going. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and words of encouragement. I truly hope I don't disappoint. _


	3. Old Swings and City Lights

**Chapter 3: Old Swings and City Lights**

_Note: Two songs that inspired this chapter- You and I by John Legend (for rizzles) and Heaven Forbid by The Fray (swanqueen). _

_..._

"You're in over your head."

"No I'm not."

"You're not thinking straight. Falling in love with this detective-

"I'm fine. Don't call me unless its absolutely necessary."

With that Maura slammed the office phone down on the receiver. Her attention returned to the test results on her monitor for BPD's latest case

No signs of sexual assault. No trace DNA.

Dr. Martin had examined her earlier today, putting time of death somewhere between midnight to 4 AM in the morning. Her cause of death matched the evidence, asphyxiated by a nylon rope which left a mark around her neck.

Her name was Sally Danes, according to her dental records.

She wheeled her chair across, stopping in front of the microscope station. She adjusted the knob and peered into the eye piece. The indicators were inactive. No trace of drugs recreational or otherwise. Toxin results came back negative as well.

Maura had observed Dr. Martin's exploration of the corpse. While her body was pale and spotless her insides were filthy. Literally.

"No particles lodged inside her lungs, which means she had stopped breathing long before the dirt entered her system. Lacerations on her esophagus suggests he used something to shove it down her throat. More tests required."

The lab assistants were working overtime to analyze the mud sample and give the detectives a location. Maura would have to go over their reports in the morning. She could time out for the night.

She stepped away from the micro scope and took off her lab coat. Grabbing her purse and keys from her desk drawer, Maura strode out of the office in her high heels, locking the doors behind her. She took the elevator up one floor and walked into the pit.

The officers were clearing out for the night. Sergeant Korsak's desk was empty, and so was Detective Frost's. Frakie Rizzoli was sipping his coffee standing next to his sister's desk.

"I'm just saying Janie, we gotta talk to our little sister."

"Give her a break, Frankie...besides God knows how much Ma exaggerated what actually happened..."

"Still, we're lucky the Mills' aren't freaked out by their daughter's stalker"

"Emma is not a stalker, Frankie! She's just...young...in love...so what if she sent a little something-

"Every single day for weeks, Jane...don't you think it's a little weird?"

"I think its adorable."

"What's next, following her around, peeping-

"Emma isn't gonna peep! God you're taking this too far!"

"Yeah well that's why I'm saying, talk to her."

"Yeah whatever, I've got paper work now so do ya mind?!"

"Not at all. I hear Cavanaugh's got you chained to the desk until you finish fixing your sloppy reports."

"Can you believe it?! I'm missing all the action!"

"Well from what I hear, Korsak and Frost are just following up leads at the Flea Market."

"Yeah, Sally's phone turned up, gotta appreciate those tracking chips."

"Hey...what if Emma starts tracking the Mills girl's cell phone and-

"Frankie!"

"Okay okay I'm out! See ya tomorrow, Janie."

"Hi Maura," Frankie nodded and smiled on his way out. Maura waited at the doorway, watching Jane hunched over a pile of folders.

_Am I really in over my head?_

She wondered as she watched the detective at work. Jane was wearing the same shirt Maura had seen her put on two days ago, the magenta one. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. Her long dark curls were loose and messy over her shoulder. She had dark circles under her eyes. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, stretched her arms then went back to tapping the keys in front of the computer.

Even in her disheveled state Jane was attractive. She always found her attractive. She was gorgeous.

Maura was drawn to her, ever since the very first time the detective had walked into the bar across the street. She was already in, hook, line and sinker by the time Jane was ready to ask her out.

She wasn't supposed to fall like this. So easily. So carelessly. It changed everything.

But how could she resist Jane Rizzoli? How could anyone? The woman was everything she had ever wanted. She was perfect.

She didn't want to think about the consequences. Not tonight.

"Kill me," the detective mumbled as she walked up behind her. Maura wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Jane chucked her pen carelessly across the desk and clung to her, sighing deeply.

"That bad, huh?" Maura asked softly.

"You have no idea," Jane said, kissing her hand, "where were you all day?"

"Running tests on Sally Danes. Nothing interesting yet."

"Hmpf...we've got leads...but I don't think that'll get us anywhere anytime soon. Korsak and Frost are checking them out. I'm stuck here until I write all these reports, as Cavanaugh puts it, "carefully and appropriately." Fuck me." Jane groaned tiredly.

"I intend to, very soon." Maura smirked and walked around her, pulling Jane up to her feet. They walked hand in hand into the empty copy room. Jane closed the door behind her and turned the lights out.

Maura kissed her, tangling her fingers into the mane of messy curls. Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and held on to her. Maura loved the taste of her lips, the way they brushed hers softly at first then pulled eagerly, full of need. She trailed her fingertips over Jane's neck and collarbone. The detective's pulse quickened under her touch. The arms around her tightened, pressing their bodies together.

After their kiss, they stood quietly for a while. Maura sighed happily into Jane's chest, enjoying the feel of her lover's arms around her.

"Lets go out tonight," Jane murmured, gently caressing her sides.

"Mmm...where? Its already pretty late and by the time you finish here-

"We can just drive somewhere, I don't care... just want to be with you."

Maura smiled and planted a kiss on her detective's neck, "alright. We could drive to the pier, its really beautiful at night."

"We'll go then. I'll pick you up in an hour?"

...

The Mills estate was buzzing with the elites. The orchestra sent out cheerful melodies for the guests. Some danced in pairs. Some were huddled around smoking the finest cigars and drinking the finest wine that, in all of Boston, would only be found in this house. Waiters walked around with trays full of Parisian delicacies. Maids were setting up the buffet in the kitchen, hustling to put the last touches, a lemon here a cherry there. Everything had to be perfect or their heads were on the line. Lady Mills demanded the best for her parties.

The night was important. The gala was arranged for one of many charitable foundations that the Mills family funded overseas. A slide show played on a loop from a projector at one corner, showing hungry faces and sad eyes from a country too far from here. Cheques poured into the good will box. Everyone wanted Lady Mills happy. Be good to her and she'll be good to you.

Regina stood on the staircase watching the mingling guests. She watched her mother glide from one cluster to another small talking and laughing with old men in tailcoats. She gulped down a nervous breath as Cora Mills spotted her and beckoned her down. Regina complied.

"Where's your boyfriend?" her mother asked as soon as she crossed the last flight of stairs.

"He's not m- erm...he's around."

"I'm sure you're keeping him interested, my dear, we don't want to upset the Steeds. Be more warm towards the boy, why don't you Regina? Daniel's father was a very good friend of your father's."

"Dad hated him. Said they were snobs and tight a-

"Don't use those words dear. That is not very lady-like."

"Mother, I really don't want to be with him. He clearly doesn't like me so I see no point in pursuing this."

"He knows what his responsibilities are. He was always meant to marry you, that was decided ages ago! Daniel knows that very well and his father assures me he's more than happy to oblige."

"But I don't want to!"

"Oh not this again Regina...let's not have this talk now. I don't want to spoil the mood and if we start yelling at each other again our guests will stare and gossip about it for months to come. Just go find Daniel and keep him company."

And that was the and of it. Regina bit her bottom lip as her mother turned away from her and walked towards the foyer where a pair of guests had just stepped it.

...

"This is ridiculous. Why did I let you drag me into this idiotic-

"Relax Emma. I'm just going to drop off Dad's cheque, grab us some free food and drink and we'll get the hell out of here."

"Yeah but why did you have to bring me?!"

"I had to bring a date,"

"Graham, you and I-

"Oh shut up, we're bros I know that. I was gonna bring Ruby but she's got midterms to study for so it was either you or call up an escort. While I have no problem with the latter I'd rather keep the Humbert name off the books...if you catch ma drift."

"Street talk doesn't suit you, Grams, just give it up."

"Never! Oh fuck, its Cora. Okay try to look high class."

"How do I do that?!"

"Stand straight...no quit fidgeting...your hair's fine Em...ugh quit pulling your jacket...and oh here we go," Graham hissed as a middle aged woman walked over to greet them, "Good evening, Lady Mills!" he smiled brightly and took her hand.

"Why, young mister Humbert! Always delighted to see you at our gatherings. How are your parents?"

"Mom and dad are great. They send their apologies for not being able to make it. They're attending dinner with all the senior partners tonight, that's kind of a big deal I suppose."

"Ofcourse I understand! I'm glad you managed to make time for us. Who's your lady friend?"

"This is Emma Swan, we're college mates."

"Swan...my dear are you related to the Swans of Fifth Avenue Boutiques by any chance?" the woman eyed Emma curiously as she shook her hand.

Emma chuckled, "don't think so, ma'am."

"Well then," Cora welcomed them into the foyer, "enjoy the party my dears. The night is yours."

Graham winked and nudged Emma to follow behind the lady of the house.

Emma looked around, eyes wide in wonder. A huge chandelier illuminated the spacious living room. Silver and gold drapes hung on the walls, glittered in the light. Champagne glasses were passing around. Soft tinkling of china and loud chatters drifted from the kitchen. Emma brushed her hands down her borrowed suit jacket. It was either Graham's graduation suit or his sister's prom dress to choose from for this party. Emma had picked the safer option. No chance of tripping this way.

"I'm gonna find the manager for the donations. Be back soon."

"Wait Graham-

Before Emma could grab for him, he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey."

She turned around at the voice behind her.

"Hey!"

"I uh...saw you without a drink so um...here"

Regina thrust a glass of champagne into Emma's hand.

"Erm...th-thank you." Emma tried to smile. It felt a bit lopsided than usual.

Regina stood next to her, without saying another word. People passed them, talking among themselves. Emma gingerly took a sip from her glass.

"Not your kind of drink?" Regina chuckled, noticing the face she made.

"Ah...um...not much of a drinker really" Emma shrugged.

"I can get you a beer...or Coke...or would you like a CapriSun?"

"Oh ha ha..." she glared at the girl who actually laughed. Emma had never heard her laugh. She decided she liked the sound of it, even if it was at her expense.

"Enjoy the party, Emma." Regina smiled and walked away. Emma watched her climb up the marble staircase.

She was the reason why Emma had agreed to Graham's ridiculous last minute invite.

"Its at the Mills residence."

That was all her friend had to say for her to jump aboard. She needed to see Regina.

And god was it worth it...

Emma sighed as she watched her go. Her red dress was gorgeous. Her hair was made perfectly, not a strand out of place. Her eyes were painted, her lips coloured dark red. Her silver earrings twinkled in the bright light. Ever step of her black heels made Emma's heart beat faster.

She needed to talk to her. She had to talk to her.

Emma handed her Champagne filled glass to a passing waiter and started climbing the stairs.

...

Regina closed the bedroom door behind her. She walked across the hallway in a trance, leaving the sound of slapping and thrashing bodies behind her. She passed someone on her way back down the stair case.

Air. She needed air.

She made her way through the maze of her mother's dear guests and rushed out into the back yard. She walked an walked until she was into the garden surrounded by trees and rose bushes. On the neatly mowed grass stood white lawn chairs and tables under tall apple trees. Regina sat down.

It didn't surprise her what she had seen behind the doors of her bedroom. She knew Maleficent had her eye on him for a while. And Daniel was no saint.

But in her bedroom. At her house. At her party.

And she had to marry him.

Her best friend was pinned down on her bed, dress hiked up to her chest while Daniel pounded into her. Her moans were still ringing into Regina's ears.

Her own bedroom. How dare they...

Her dress suddenly felt too tight. The night air wasn't reaching her lungs. The fabric was sinking into her flesh. Digging in deep.

_I let him touch me. I let him kiss me. I did everything. Everything mother wanted._

How could she marry him after all this? How could she possibly spend the rest of her life with this man knowing he was screwing her best friend behind her back? She would never love him. He would never love her. Why then?

She stood up and tried to breathe again. Her lungs felt heavy. Her eyes burned. She started clawing at her chest for air.

Suddenly someone was behind her.

"Shhh Regina...its okay..."

"I...c-can't..."

"I know..."

Regina felt a hand gently rubbing her back.

"Try to take a breath, slowly, everything's okay..."

She tried, listening to the soft whispers. As soon as the air entered her lungs Regina whimpered. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

It was too much. Daniel, Maleficent, her mother, the party, the impending marriage, family, responsibilities, everything was weighing her down.

Then there was Emma. Standing right there, trying to help her through.

Regina didn't protest when the girl pulled her into her arms and let her cry her heart out. All the time she whispered softly into her ears, gently running her hand through her hair, telling her everything will be alright.

"I need to get out of here," she mumbled, wiping her tears, "I can't handle this party right now...its too much..."

Emma nodded, "Let's get the hell out then."

...

Maura had just settled down on the couch with a glass of wine when her cell phone rang out.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up until I'm done this time, okay Maura?"

"Colin you're being ridiculous."

"You have a job, if you let your stupid emotions get in the way its gonna cost us. Its gonna cost us all."

"I know what I'm doing. Unless you have something important to say to me don't call."

"You better come through with our deal."

"I will. Goodbye, Colin."

She didn't trust herself anymore. The deal was made a long time ago, when she was desperate to find out about her lineage. Her real family.

Constance had taken good care of her through the years. Maura had all the comforts at home, had access to the best education anyone could get and the perks of being part of a well respected family in Boston. After her adoptive father's death, Constance had pulled away from her emotionally, travelling more, spending little to no time with her. Maura was tired of reaching out to her.

Instead she searched for the parents who had given her up. It was a closed adoption so she didn't really have much to go on. She traced the paper trail to a private law agency that dealt with cases like hers. A few months of snooping around, through a private detective and a few searches on BPD databases, lead her to Colin. Her half brother.

She had always dreamed of having a sibling, being the only child in the Isles residence was rather lonely and boring. She had so often imagined having a big brother to play around with, who'd drive her in his sports car and take her out to McDonald's every weekend (fast food was forbidden in the Isles house). She finally had her wish. That night just a year ago, she was standing outside a rundown B&G with her heart beating out of her chest and throat so very dry. On the other side of the broken wooden doors waited her brother. Little did she know then, that he was far from the brother she had always wanted.

Her cellphone rang again.

"Would you stop calling me?!" she snapped.

"Um...I didn't know I wasn't allowed to call?"

Jane.

"Oh sorry! I- uhm- someone kept calling the wrong number...so where are you?"

"Right outside your castle, m'lady. Tell me again why you work in a bar and intern at the morgue when you could simply stay at home and rule the world?"

"None of this belongs to me, Jane, you know that," Maura talked into the phone as she picked up a blanket from her closet.

"Well actually, whatever is your mother's is yours too, right?"

"That's what Constance tells me too. I'd like people to know Maura Isles as...I guess something other than the adopted daughter of a world famous artist."

"Gotcha. Now are you coming out, your royal steed is waiting"

"Oh stop it."

Maura locked the door, and carried the blanket and a tupperware container to Jane's car.

"Thought you'd be hungry," she said, getting into the front seat.

"We could've just grabbed pizza or sub or-

Jane stopped seeing the expression on Maura's face, then said, "right. We want to stay healthy. Homemade sandwiches are better."

"Nice to see you catching on."

"I don't mind eating your sandwiches. I love them actually."

"I know, you also like my spaghetti and meatballs, and my fettuccine alfredo, and veggie lasagna, and kale salad."

"Okay kale is pushing it, but you do make pasta better than Italians do. Don't tell my mother I said that."

Maura chuckled and kissed her cheek, "flattery will get you everywhere."

Jane smiled and started the car.

The city streets were bustling with night traffic. Their car rolled through downtown passing bright lights and loud bars. Maura lowered her window and folded her arm over the window pane, letting the air hit her face as they drove around. Jane turned up the stereo.

"_...if your mirror won't_

_Make it any clearer I'll_

_Be the one to let you know..."_

"Out of all of the girls you're my one and only girl..." Jane sang along as the car sped through the deserted flyover, "ain't nobody in the world tonight..."

"_...all of the stars you make them _

_Shine like they were ours_

_Ain't nobody in the world but_

_You...and I_

_Ain't nobody in the world but_

_You...and I..."_

John Legend's voice faded away and the radio station switched to commercials. They left the car in the parking lot and headed down to the harbour. Rows of dimly lit street lamps hovered over the long stretch of boardwalk. Water crashed on to the pier. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura as they walked to the very end of the pathway. They climbed the steps down to the boating docks and sat down on a bench.

The night was cold, especially at the waterfront. Maura wrapped the blanket around herself and Jane, and snuggled closer. The Boston skyline was stretched out beyond the waters. The city lights were pouring over the waves making the ripples glitter silver and gold. As they sat watching the water, Jane quietly hummed the song and Maura listened, resting her head on her chest.

She didn't think she could feel this way. Jane made her feel warm. Her heart fluttered happily when she pulled her close and kissed her. When Jane talked she could listen forever. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to fall in love.

Jane was irresistible.

"I feel like nothing could ever go wrong..." Jane whispered, caressing her back, "I feel like I was always supposed to be with you. Always like this. Everything feels right. And good. Really good."

"Are you in love with me, Jane?" Maura asked her, holding her breath.

The detective looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I am, Maura. I am so...so... very much in love with you..."

Maura's heart skipped a beat. Jane made it sound so beautiful. She could laugh, she could cry. She could stand up on the rails and scream to the sky, _"Jane Rizzoli loves me! She really loves me!"_

She leaned closer to her detective and kissed her deeply. Then she wrapped her arms around Jane and whispered, "good. Because I am so completely...so madly in love with you."

Jane Rizzoli gave her the brightest of smiles and pulled her back into her arms. Maura sighed happily.

...

A car sped past the playground. Dry leaves were gathered at the bottom of the broken slide. The old swing creaked as Regina sat down. Emma's suit jacket was draped around her shoulder, keeping her warm. The set was still damp from the rain earlier in the evening. She swung slowly, kicking wet sand with her heels. She searched the suit for the MP3 player Emma told her about, before heading off.

"I have a decent playlist in there, if...you get bored waiting around...and um.. music helps you know...when things are rough..."

It was a small black player that flashed green when she turned it on. She scrolled down the list of songs, most of the names were alien to her. She put it on shuffle and pressed the play button.

"_Twenty years, it's breaking you down__  
__now that you understand there's no one around__  
__Take a breath, just take a seat__  
__you're falling apart and tearing at the seams_

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright..._

_It's on your face, is it on your mind  
would you care to build a house of your own  
How much longer, how long can you wait  
It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away_

Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright  
Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright...

_...don't know how to get you out of this one...I don't know how to get you out of this one..."_

By the time the song finished her tears had dried on her cheeks. She clutched the jacket tightly around her. It smelled like Emma. It smelled good.

Emma crossed the street and ran into the playground carrying a brown back and drink cup. She sat down on the swing next to Regina.

"Right, so I have two cheeseburgers and fries. I ran out of change for the drink so we only have one, but I got an extra straw so we can share the Coke."

They sat quietly eating the greasy fast food. Emma held the drink cup and they each sipped from their straws.

Regina felt better after eating. She could think clearly.

"Thank you," she told Emma after they finished, "for getting me out of there...and...for well...everything..."

On the way here she had talked and talked about everything that was going wrong. About her mother. About Daniel. About Maleficent. Emma hadn't spoken a word and simply listened to her insane rambles.

"You have good songs in here..." she told her.

"You think so? Which one did you like?"

"I believe its by the Fray..."

"Heaven Forbid?"

"Mmmhm."

"I really like that one too. I know a few songs that sort of have the same effect on you, if you know what I mean. They kind of hit the spot. I could make you a playlist if you want."

"I'd love that," she said quickly. Emma smiled and nodded.

They swung in silence. The park was deserted. Trees rustled behind them from time to time. A raccoon crossed the grass and jumped into the bushes.

"Do you ever think about...ending up alone...?" Regina asked quietly after a while, interested in what Emma had to say.

"I think everyone thinks about that...well...anyone who's not with someone...yet..."

"I sometimes wish Daddy was still alive, mother wouldn't do any of this if he was still around. I wouldn't have to worry about being alone and unhappy...I wouldn't have to be with Daniel...I could be with whomever I wanted..."

"...and who is it that you want to be with?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer.

She had spent years under her mother's wings, learning what it meant to be a Mills. She had to maintain her place on the social ladder and leap higher when the chance arose. It meant marrying the heir to the Steed empire and joining the two most powerful families ever to exist in Boston. Her mother always told she would be the one running both one day and sh would be happy. Because power brought happiness. Without it she was nothing.

Her mother had taught her nothing about how not to fall head over heels, for a college basketball player with beautiful green eyes and the cutest lopsided grin. She hadn't taught her the ways of not swooning, whenever she caught sight of the blonde mane disappearing in a crowd of lecture bound students in the halls. Or how to resist the temptation to kiss every time the girl was around, because the memory of the first time kept flooding her senses. She had no idea how to push this one away, when she needed her company so much. Her mere presence had made everything feel endurable. Like she could still live and breathe without landing into a strait jacket.

"...someone who actually cares about me..." Regina mumbled after a while.

Emma reached for her hand.

"I hope you find that someone," she told her.

Regina looked at her and sighed. She got up from her swing and pulled Emma up as well.

"I think I've just found her," she whispered before capturing Emma's lips with hers.

Her heart fluttered as Emma started kissing her back. Their lips danced slowly. Sensually. Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, needing closeness.

She didn't want to be a Mills anymore. She didn't want to marry Daniel. She didn't want to feel so lost and broken ever again. Emma was already mending the painful bruises. The kiss was bringing her to life, back to her senses. It was like she was drowning, a shipwrecked sailor in the middle of an ocean until now, until she had Emma in her arms.

She had finally found her savior.


End file.
